Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -62\% \times \dfrac{9}{25} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -62\% = -\dfrac{62}{100} = -0.625 $ $ \dfrac{9}{25} = 0.36$ Now we have: $ -0.625 \times 0.36 = {?} $ $ -0.625 \times 0.36 = -0.225 $